1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method for inputting a message to an application and, in particular, to a method for inputting a message to an application using online content.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Input Method Editor (IME) is the software program that helps a user to use the keyboard to input text in a particular language. IME is originally used to enter text in different languages using thousands of different characters (e.g., Japanese, Chinese, or Korean) on keyboards with far fewer keys. Today, IME is widely used in smart phone or touch-screen based input devices to speed up the text inputting for many languages. Virtual Keyboard (VKB) is an on-screen keyboard that helps user to input text. All IMEs on touch-screen based input devices are presented as VKB. User will use IME or VKB to enter the right key codes to get the desired words or sentences.
For applications such as instant messaging applications, Line, WeChat or Messenger, IME or VKB is used for inputting messages. However, inputting messages into the applications may take a long time especially when a user tries to think of a topic for communication with his/her friend. As a result, what is needed is a fast, easy and automatic way to dynamically generate messages for inputting to the applications for chatting with friends.